degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 7- Hypnotize
Main Plot: Skye/Adrina (The first scene is shown at the mall) Skye: I am so glad we're friends. Adrina: Me too. Skye: Although I was kinda afraid of you cause I heard what you did to Monica Milton on the volleyball court. Adrina: Look I only crush my enemies. Although sometimes you keep your friends close and enemies closer. As revenge is my specialty. Skye: Eww pink? That is the grossest store I have ever seen. Adrina: And one of the most evil shop there aka Catherine Edwards. Skye: Make Katrina mascot and you got another thing comin'. (They cling their smoothies together) Opening Sub Plot: Seth/Sheridan (At school on Monday) Chandra: So you're like Seth's best friend? Monica: That is so hot. Lindsay: Hey bitches leave this guy alone. Chandra: Whatever slut. Lindsay: Don't talk with them. They're not nice. Sheridan: Ok, I'll talk to you, my name's Sheridan. Lindsay: Lindsay. Oh later I'll be late for cheer practice or Catherine will kill me. (Lindsay kisses Sheridan on the cheek) Seth: You have them flirting with you? Sheridan: No big deal. Now Lindsay is nice and hot. While Chandra and Monica they're just hot. Seth: What about popular guys they'll make fun of you. Sheridan: Seth, I don't care what people think about me. Seth: And like I do? Hell no. Sheridan: Jealous. Seth: No, you're a popularity slut. Third Plot: Chloe/Jet (The next day) Chloe: This is haunting me. Jet: What? Chloe: The fact that we hooked up and Arden's my best freind I promised myself I'd never ever do that. Jet: We were drunk Chloe, I hate this too. I may have done somethings to girls-- Chloe: So Harper was right. Jet: Harper is a gossiping idiot, don't talk to her. (Joy overhears them and neither Jet or Chloe know) Jet: Like she's also a bitch. Chloe: But she isn't me. She'd backstab a friend in a heartbeat, I have a conscience. Jet: I totally see that. Main Plot: Skye/Adrina Adrina: Study the enemy. Skye: Bitch. Humilates MY best friend. I fucking hate her. Adrina: Me too. Skye: Should we even do revenge? Adrina: What do you mean that's like inviting her to my birthday party. Skye: Your birthday's coming up? Happy Birthday! Adrina: Yeah. Skye: We've gotta make your party something so cool, she'll wanna go to. Adriana: Ooh this is gonna be sweet. Skye: Yo, Cathy! Catherine: (Scoffs) ''What? Skye: Come to this party. It'll be off the hook. ''(Skye hands Catherine an invite) Sub Plot: Seth/Sheridan Sheridan: Oh no way. You're dooing this to spite me. Seth: Spite you? I'm the one who throw the awesome parties. Sheridan: Well why are the ladies comin' up to me? (Seth punches Sheridan) (Seth and Sheridan start fighting) Myles: Guys! Knock it off! (Holds Sheridan back) Jet: (Holds Seth back) ''What the hell is going on? Sheridan: This mophead is jealous of me for getting more ladies than him! Seth: I'm not jealous cause A. I had my first kiss before you. And B. you are just a big, fat, popularity slut who's ass I'm gonna continue kicking! Jet: No what you're gonna do is stop trying to kill eachother! Myles: You guys are best friends. Seth: ''Were ''best friends come one Jet. Sheridan: Come on Myles. Third Plot: Chloe/Jet ''(The scene takes place in Jet's room as "Scotty doesn't know" by Lustra plays and he recieves a call from Joy.) Jet: Yo. Joy: Hey sexy. Jet: Joy! Dude what the hell?! Joy: I know about you and that blonde girl. Jet: So what if I'm dating Arden. Joy: Not Arden. Jet: Who are you talking about? Joy: Chloe. Bye sexy thing. (The next day at school) Jet: Joy knows about us! Chloe: Whoa! Joy: That's right. Now he's my temporary servant. You do whatever task I give you or else I'll tell the whole school about it. Latte? Make sure it's an extra whip mocha. Jet: It is! Queen McCollough. Joy: Queen McCollough? I like that. Jet: She's evil. Joy: Jet! Jet: Yes? Joy: Carry this for me. Jet: Why? Joy: It brings down my arms duh. Don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone why even. Jet: Fine. Joy: And things will get even more serious at the party. Main Plot: Skye/Adrina (The scene takes place at Adrina's party. "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen plays) Trevor: Happy Birthday Adrina. Adrina: Ooh what'd you get me? (Trevor kisses Adrina on the cheek) Adrina: Ooh stop it! You charmer. Katrina: Hey what's the plan? Adrina: Maybe this happens. Jillian: You know what you 3 are the coolest girls at school. Catherine: NO they are not! It's ME ME ME! Skye: Go to hell bitch! Catherine: You go to hell! (Skye and Catherine pull on eachother's hair and Skye falls onto the floor and Catherine into the cake) Trevor: Mmm vanilla good cake. Jennifer: That's the best she's looked all year. Catherine: Ok fine! You get the position of cheerleader Katrina! I just need a fucking mascot! Trevor: I'll do it. Katrina: Thanks Trevor. (Katrina kisses Trevor on the cheek) Sub Plot: Seth/Sheridan Brock: Who is he? Seth: Sheridan my former friend. Brock: What a lameoid. Sheridan: Excuse me? Brock: You must be Sheridan. Sheridan: You must be dumb as a Brock. (Sheridan and Brock start fighting and Sheriddan kicks Brock into the pool) Brock: WHO ''DOESN'T ''OWN A FUCKING POOL?! Seth: Do not mess with Sheridan or you get your ass kicked. Literally. Sheridan: I'm sorry. Seth: I'm sorry I got jealous. Sheridan: Dudes? Seth: Dudes. Third Plot: Chloe/Jet Joy: Jet. Wanna be taken for a ride? Jet: Ok stop! You know about us so what? Tell everyone I don't care! Joy: Ok you can stop being my slave. I won't tell anyone. Cause you're my friend. Jet: Thanks little red. Chloe: Oh my god Jet that was awesome. Jet: I know. Chloe: Now noboy will ever know. Jet: So true, nobody. BEST PARTY EVER! Category:Blog posts